CyberLife
CyberLife is the world's leading android designer, manufacturer and retailer of androids in Detroit: Become Human. Founded by Elijah Kamski, CyberLife produces all kinds of androids from domestic assistants to teachers, doctors, police officers and even soldiers. Based in Detroit, they have the CyberLife Tower and five stores across the city, and have opened a plant in Milwaukee. Its slogan is "Designed by CyberLife, built in Detroit." History Origin under Kamski After Kamski's invention of Thirium 310 and biocomponents, an android named Chloe publicly passes face-to-face Turing tests in 2022. With the demand, the company starts to mass produce. In 2024, CyberLife production line brings the ST200, so the company markets the first android in Detroit. The ST200 is a personal assistance model that can speak several languages and perform most tasks a human could accomplish. As the manufacturing and the demand for CyberLife’s androids increases, Detroit-based CyberLife announces the release of five new models designed to serve in fields as diverse as domestic assistance, higher education, and medicine in 2027. Also, the sales reach one million in that year. CyberLife starts to market an entry-level model at $4,999, democratizing androids for the general public. When the company was approaching a $500bn valuation, rumors emerged that Kamski disagreed with his shareholders over strategy. In 2028, Kamski resigned as CEO and left CyberLife."Meet Kamski"Century #8, "The Mysterious Mister Kamski" After Kamski In 2030, CyberLife closes trading with a market valuation of $850bn, making it the most valuable company in the world. With new models being released and marketed on a regular basis across the entire country, the Detroit-based giant continues to grow at a phenomenal pace and tips to be the first company to break the trillion dollar mark. In 2031, the U.S. government orders two million androids for use in the infantry, with a view to reducing human casualties, with android soldiers. At the same time, Michigan announces the purchase of 5,000 androids to assist law enforcement departments. In 2038, CyberLife had five stores across the city, e.g. in Greektown and Capitol Park. In 2038, the first CyberLife zoo in Detroit opened on November 5, showcasing hundreds of species, most of them extinct, on over 100 acres of natural environments; among them were polar bears, leopards, elephants, and two blue whales. CyberLife also announced the opening of eleven new android zoos all over the country."Fugitives" Another android zoo that was set to open in 2038 was the first android zoo in Los Angeles, which would exhibit all species gone extinct in the last 30 years.Detroit Today #31, "Cyber-Wildlife" Deviancy outbreak, year 2038 In 2038, following an ever-increasing series of android malfunctions and peculiar behaviors, CyberLife made investigations into the phenomenon they termed "deviancy". For this, they deployed their latest android model, an RK800 "Connor" prototype, and sent it to assist the Detroit City Police Department. Its mission, supervised by Amanda, was to investigate deviancy and later on to stop the android uprising. In a Channel 16 news report herd in the Stratford Tower, states that " Fifty million androids sold in America alone." *If the android uprising is thwarted, CyberLife is sure in their ability to regain their customers' trust, and continues manufacturing androids, starting with the RK900, of which 200,000 are soon bought by the U.S. State Department. *If Connor turns deviant, this is claimed to have been planned, to ingratiate Connor with the uprising as an unknowing sleeper agent before resuming control of him later for their own purposes. **If Connor becomes the leader of the uprising, it is claimed CyberLife engineered the uprising to happen, and intends to use Connor as its puppet leader. Personnel *Elijah Kamski, founder and former CEO *Jason Graff, Director of the humanization department *Philip Seymor, Director of Futurology *Danielle Carnegie, CSR (Corporate social responsibility) spokeswoman *Amanda, A.I. and handler of Connor series (RK800 and RK900 are mentioned) *John, a GJ500 android Security guard *Derek Myers, Security guard *Al, Security guard *Agent 54, Armed security operative *Mike, Security guard *The Operator, Android assembly machine operator Notes Gallery Cyberlife store greektown DBH.png|CyberLife store in Greektown Detroit Become Human screenshot 5.jpeg|CyberLife store in Capitol Park CyberLife Warehouse and Docks DBH.jpg|CyberLife Warehouse and Docks CyberLife Store in Capitol Park Artwork.jpg Cyberlife Store in Capitol Park.jpg References de:CyberLife ru:Киберлайф Category:Organizations